


the perfect gift

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [74]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Burns, Contracts, Degradation, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pet Play, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: For Asuka's birthday, Shinji and Rei decide to give themselves over to her completely.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Series: Commissions [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 10





	the perfect gift

As Shinji puts pen to paper, his heart is racing. He glances over to Rei, who is already signing her name, apparently numb to the nerves that plague Shinji. He’s really doing this, really going along with this idea for Asuka’s birthday. He knows she’s wanted this, knows how happy it will make her, but is he really ready to sign his life away to her? Each time he reads over the rules, the stipulations, his heart races that much faster. There’s so much to this, he’ll essentially become Asuka’s slave by the end of it, and that is such a hard decision to commit to.

“Done,” Rei says, putting down her pen, and sliding the paper over the table to the waiting Asuka. Shinji knows there’s really nothing else for it. If Rei has gone along with it so easily, he should stop dragging his feet, and join her. He wouldn’t want her to be alone in this, after all. Finally, he signs his name, sliding his paper across the table as well.

As Asuka smiles, lighting up her whole face, he hopes he’s made the right choice with this birthday present. She seems happy, at least. 

~X~

“You’re pathetic,” Asuka says, spitting in Shinji’s face. “You’re mine now, you know. Don’t you think you can at least fuck her harder?”

Asuka’s demands are constant, and right now, she’s having Shinjo fuck Rei, watching as he goes at her. Of course, she’s heaping direction and criticism on him with every second. He can hardly handle it, and she makes it clear he’s not doing things as well as she would like. He has long since learned that her spit is the least of his worries, however, and as Asuka places the cigarette that burns between her fingers back to her lips, dragging in a deep breath, he knows he’s about to be reminded of that. 

“Do better, or you’ll get even worse than this,” Asuka says, quickly placing the burning end of the cigarette against Shinji’s skin. He cries out, a pathetic keening cry, as the cigarette burns out against his flesh. Even still, he continues pumping into Rei, not daring to stop unless Asuka tells him to. Sometimes, she enjoys watching her new toys fuck, since they’ve signed themselves over to her, and Shinji knows that denying her that would only lead to further punishment.

She digs in the burning cigarette a bit more, making sure it is entirely extinguished, before flicking it away. Shinji’s back has yet another mark, joining countless others left by his previous mistakes.

Asuka is quick to punish him, quick to put him in his place, and one look at Rei shows that she gets the same treatment. Asuka’s harsh attitude has enveloped them completely, but for the moment, Shinji can breathe a sigh of relief. Asuka has shifted her focus to Rei, deciding she’s not doing her part.

“And you’re just laying here taking it, completely limp. At least get more into it!” Asuka says, and Rei apologizes, quietly. “I swear, you’re both so useless. Useless, pathetic idiots. What were you even doing before signing yourselves over to me? I don’t see how you would even get by!”

“I’m sorry, Asuka,” Rei murmurs, and Asuka laughs. 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it,” she says, spitting in Rei’s face now. Shinji may not like seeing Rei treated this way, but she doesn’t seem to mind it all that much. She takes it, stoic and calm, just as she takes his cock. He can’t enjoy himself too much, however, as Asuka would only get angry with him. This is all for her, after all, as she owns the two of them completely.

Deep down, Shinji at least enjoys that it’s someone else being put down. He may not like seeing Rei suffer Asuka’s abuse, but for a brief moment, it isn’t him. That alone is worthy of relief, relief he feels guilty to even consider, but it isn’t long before Asuka shifts back to him. 

“That’s enough, just stop, this is just pathetic,” Asuka says, and Shinji pulls back. He was starting to get close to his limit, and part of him wants to just keep going, to keep fucking Rei, but he knows Asuka would never let him have the end of that indiscretion. So, he pulls out, looking to his master for guidance.

“I’m sure the two of you are getting hungry, after all of this,” Asuka says, and Rei and Shinji both nod, making Asuka laugh. “Well, I guess I should do something about that, huh?”

Asuka crosses the room, picking up their food bowl. Getting used to eating out of a bowl took some time, but to Asuka, Rei and Shinji are little better than pets. They signed themselves over to her, after all, so why should she treat them any way other than how she wants? They’re her property now, completely and totally, signing legally binding contracts that leave no room for argument. 

With a clatter, Asuka throws the bowl down on the floor in front of the bed. Rei and Shinji climb out of the bed, getting down on all fours, waiting as Asuka throws some food into the bowl. They wait, however. They can tell she isn’t done, they’ve both made the mistake, half crazed from hunger when Asuka makes them wait a bit too long, of going right for the food. If Asuka doesn’t tell them they can eat, they can’t because she has something else to add. Today, she pulls her shorts down, standing over the food bowl.

For a second, nothing happens, but after a moment’s effort, Asuka begins pissing onto the food, her pee splattering off of it, filling the bowl, making a mess of the already unappealing bowl. Rei and Shinji can only watch as their meal is ruined, knowing they still have to eat either way. If they don’t, who knows when Asuka will feed them again? This is their lives now, this is what they signed up for, and they have to bear each and every part of it.

As usual, Rei is the one who moves first. She’s diligent enough to face down any of Asuka’s challenges, diving head first into them through a sheer apathy that Shinji finds impressive. She doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t mull over the degrading things Asuka forces them to do. She simply does them. In a way, Shinji thinks that puts her even lower than him. At least he has some reservations about this, at least he balks at the idea of eating this piss soaked food. Rei simply digs in, bending down and leaning in, eating like this is perfectly normal.

“Shinji, what are you doing? Rei is going to eat all the food at this rate,” Asuka says, rolling her eyes. Of course, with each passing second, there’s less food to be had. And with Asuka giving him that look, she’s liable to kick him if he doesn’t get moving. He sees no other choice, and moves in beside Rei, joining her in this piss soaked meal of theirs. Asuka laughs at them as they eat, bent over the bowl like a couple of pathetic dogs, eating the food she pissed in. 

Whatever warmth her urine might have held when she pissed is long gone now, and this cold meal is about as unappealing as possible. Still, Shinji buries his face in it, knowing he can’t use his hands for this. He has to eat like a dog, to demean himself, listening to his master laugh at him as he does. He could never stand up to her, never tell her that it’s her fault he’s doing this in the first place. Even if Asuka would allow it, she’s right, and he’s such a pathetic mess that he never would. This is where he belongs, this is why he signed himself over to her.

At least, with Asuka owning him, she can make him good for  _ something _ . He isn’t sure why Rei took to it so easily, if she was simply moving from one form of ownership to another, finding Asuka’s lifestyle just as bearable as any other, but he supposes it doesn’t matter.

Now, they’re in this together, and as they finally finish off all the food in the bowl, and begin to pull back, Asuka clicks her tongue.

“Don’t waste anything, now,” she says, and they turn back down, eyeing the piss remaining in the bowl. Without a word, Rei leans back in, lapping it up. Shinji isn’t far behind her, obeying his master, doing exactly as she bids. He wants her to be happy, after all. They both want her to be happy, and while her birthday has long since passed, she’ll have her presents forever. If she’s being honest, they are the best birthday presents she’s ever gotten.

She may never admit it to them, but Asuka is fond of her new pets. Her preferred way to show that fondness, however, is in finding new and exciting ways to break them down and degrade them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWritingth


End file.
